What Would I Do With Out You, Love?
by angelstar1
Summary: Draco is dying(keep reading don't go off yet!) And Harry reviews their past...Slash warning duh dum!


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I own the plot but nothing else, please don't sue me.  
  
Warning: This Fiction includes a male/male relationship, if this bothers you, you might not want to read this, thank you for your consideration and time. NOW on with the show.  
  
An: sorry just one more thing, this story WILL get happier, I just have to get this out of the way.  
  
What would I do with out you, love?  
  
By Angelstar  
  
Harry was blind. Everything was white and then suddenly black, nothing. He lie their thinking nothing, just being. Finally other things began to come into his nothingness. Sounds, its sounded like crying, taste, he suddenly become aware how thirsty he was, feel, soft, he must be in bed. 'Bed? Where's Draco?' he thought and tried to reach over beside him, he couldn't move his arms so he decided to open his eyes, he didn't know why he hadn't thought of this earlier. He felt his eyes open but.something must be wrong he couldn't see anything. He called out softly, "Draco?"  
  
Their was a small gasp nearby, but it didn't sound like his lover, he couldn't place who though. "Where's Draco?" he asked more insistently this time. Suddenly arms were all about him, he almost couldn't breath, "stop.please," he choked out. The arms released him quickly. A hand came up and brushed his forehead, it had been a long time since anyone but Draco had done that.he mused, his thought drifting back to blackness with the comforting gesture. 'NO!' he thought to himself forcefully dragging himself back. "Are you going to answer me?" He asked, his voice would have sounded angry but it ended up just sounding tired.  
  
"Oh Harry!" more weeping. 'Oh geez, I guess that's a no. I wonder who it is.' and with that he fell back into the blackness of sleep.  
  
A long while later. "Such a sad tale, and it couldn't happen to better people, I hear they've been together since their school years.."a female voice sighed nearby. "I know, Shauna but that's life right." A male said sounding tired, "who knows though maybe the other will pull though you never know." He continued, his voice didn't sound as optimistic as his words. Whoever the "other" one was it looked like his odds weren't great. The women seemed to put some false cheerfulness into her words as she said, "Yes of course Herald, we shouldn't forget that!" but then seemed to lose it, "but this one will never regain his sight." She continued painfully. Their was a rustling, then, "come, Shauna, we shouldn't wake him." And then their voices drifted as they left his bedside. Harry was confused to say the least. Who was the "Other one", and who would never get their sight back? He was just trying to figure this out when their came another noise and it sounded like someone came and sat next to him.  
  
"Harry?" he asked, Harry recognized his friends voice, Ron, but Ron didn't seem to think he'd get a response because he just plowed on through talking to him self. "Oh Gods, how could this happen to you? How? You, Golden Boy, Boy who lived?" He sighed and seemed to lean over the bed putting his head on Harry's stomach and his arms over his head. After a while his body began to shake with crying. At this point Harry realized that he should have said something a long time ago, but the sadness in Ron's voice had just so startled him that he felt speechless. Slowly he tried his arm again, this time it moved, and he moved it to lay on top of Ron's head, methodically soothing it. Ron didn't seem to notice but after a while he calmed, his tears becoming quieter and finally left him. Ron suddenly jerked up his body, startling them both.  
  
"What?" Harry asked automatically. Trying to look at Ron, but apparently his eyelids were still not cooperating because he still couldn't see. "What's wrong Ron, why were you crying, what's happened to me, what 'shouldn't happen to the Golden Boy?'" Harry suddenly remembered part of his earlier awakening. "And where's Draco? I tried to ask earlier but whoever was with me just burst into tears and I fell asleep before I could ask again." There was silence. Harry was beginning to worry that Ron had left but then he felt a hand in his, squeezing it tightly.  
  
"Harry.." a hesitation, Ron was very reluctant to speak, Harry found this odd and an odd prick of worry began to form in the back of his mind, not serious yet but there. "Harry," he spoke again this time with determination. "What do you remember? Before being here?" Harry hadn't thought about it. Later he would suspect that he had purposely NOT thought about it. But then it came back to him in a rush.  
  
~~~~ Flashback ~~~~  
  
They were on a routine mission nothing of importance probably, they got so many calls of supposed Voldemort sittings lately it was almost becoming funny. Some of them were traps so they were careful all the same but they had yet to have Voldemort be anywhere near. Harry sighed. They were becoming increasingly annoying over the past few months although they had manage to catch a fair few death eater this way, Harry wanted to get the main man and go try and live a more peaceful life. His thoughts must have been showing because he suddenly felt somebody squeeze his hand, and he looked over at his 8 year lover and partner, Draco Malfoy, who had an encouraging smile on his face then tugged on his arm. They continued along until the were at a narrow ally and ducked inside, at the end was another building and higher up a window. They walked over and put and levitation charm on each other then slowly grabbed the walk and floated up with their arms' help.  
  
They got to the window and Harry slowly leaned forward. Inside was a dark room, apparently empty of life. They were not about to take that chance however. Draco who had looked in after Harry, whispered, "Luvora Vorum" and air shot out of the wand in his hand going though the window and circling the room. Nothing. So slowly the opened the window and went inside. Still nothing, so they continued walking across the room. They got to a side door. Hesitating they opened it after a quick silencing charm on the door so it didn't squeak. Light came out. They quickly shut it and put a invisible spell on the door to make it see though on one side and opaque on the other.  
  
What they saw set their bodies racing, it appeared that for once this wasn't a trap or an over reacting wizard, for sitting in a high back chair facing the fire, and consequently also the side door of the room, was Voldemort himself. He appeared calm and ignoring all else. They stood their not knowing what to do, should the get help? But what if he left? They had surprise on him right now, but would they later? Their thoughts rushed and they looked at each other, 'we have to chance it, their no time.' their eyes said to each other. So they silently said, 'love you' also and then working perfectly as a team they looked back at the door. Draco and Harry raised their wands, Harry with Avada Kadava on his mind and Draco prepared to make to door disappear in an instant. It was gone and suddenly their was green light piercing the room everywhere. Not missing a bit, Draco, did a sealing charm, so that Voldemort wouldn't be able to escape he body but would die with it. Nevertheless he still faught, more then anyone could guess he could and he was still alive, but dying when the green faded.  
  
"No.." he said weakly. "No." then a light came into his eyes as he recognized Harry. "Yes." he said, and Harry must have been really slow that day because he hardly had his hand up when Draco jumped in front of him taking the brunt of the curse but not all of it.so much light then. And then he was on the floor with Draco on top of him. Neither were aware of Voldemort dying quietly, a malicious smile on his lips as the light left his eyes.  
  
~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~  
  
Harry hadn't even realized he was crying tell he came back to his sense of time and realized Ron was quietly removing the tears from Harry's cheeks, but he couldn't see him looking down at Harry sadly from where he sat, or that Ron was ignoring his own tears. He just couldn't see at all. "No.. " Harry said softly though he knew it was true. He'd heard the doctors talking, 'blind for all his life'. He felt numb. But then Draco again came to mind and he completely forgot his eyesight, he knew what must have happened to the man he loved but, no, it couldn't be, some mistake, some miracle had to have happened, he couldn't live with out Draco, No! Harry didn't know he had started to shake his head tell his head started to hurt but didn't care. Looking towards Ron again even though he couldn't see him he asked in a voice full of pain. "No.he's not.h-h-he's not." he couldn't say it. He just couldn't. Draco couldn't be dead!  
  
Ron took pity on his friend, and very softly said, "Dead," Harry's sobbing took on new force and Ron realized he'd made a mistake, though it probably wouldn't be for too much longer, Draco was dying so maybe it was good not to play with his friend, maybe it was wrong to give him hope. Coming onto the bed he pulled Harry up to him and circled his arms about him. "shhussh, it's OK. It's fine, everything with be fine just relaxed. Shshh." He continued to make comforting noises for a long time though he knew he had to go, he'd expected Harry to still not be awake and had only planned on a very short visit but he knew this was more important so he stayed and hoped his boss would be forgiving. Then thankfully a medi-wizard showed up and asked Ron to leave. "Harry."he pulled his friend off him. "Harry I've got to go, but I'll be back OK?" Harry nodded slowly, and Ron left.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I had to leave it there. NO Draco is not dead I haven't decided if he's going to die or not..But this is mostly going to be flashbacks and memories so yeah whether he lives or not with prolly depend on how I want to end, but no matter what I'll make it a happy ending. I didn't mean to make this one so.well Sad but, the story writes itself. 


End file.
